


It Was Supposed To Be Two Quiet Days

by ImpliedPlant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpliedPlant/pseuds/ImpliedPlant
Summary: Sometimes your boyfriends are very good at organising a fun and happy birthday. And sometimes they're not, but it's the thought that count, right?It's Asahi and Daichi's birthday. How they celebrate it and a little New Years Party in between.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Daichi's Birthday

“You’re ready already?”

Daichi paused in the doorway, coffee mug in hand, just to stare at Suga.

“Of course I’m ready. When am I not ready?” Suga beamed at Daichi, fixing the watch on his wrist before fiddling with his top button a little.

Daichi looked at Suga incredulously as he handed over the mug,  
“Every morning you have a day off.”

“Pshh,” Suga took a sip of the coffee before leaning in to give Daichi a quick peck on the cheek, “Bull. I’m the best at getting ready in the morning.”

A small smile spread across Daichi’s face and he shook his head and sighed,  
“Well if you’re ready then we can get going in five?”

“Eh! I mean,” Suga cleared his throat, “Of course we can.”

Daichi just shook his head.

“Oh wait!,” Suga turned to quickly set his mug down on the dresser beside them before grabbing Daichi’s face, pulling him in closer for a kiss. The uncontrollable smile spreading across Suga’s mouth forced them to pull away from each other. Daichi huffed a smile as he rolled his eyes. “A birthday kiss for the birthday boy.”

“So now we can go?”

“At least let me finish my coffee!”

~*~

“And what time were you coming home?” Asahi asked, frowning at the pair from beneath his glasses. Hair still adorably mussed up from where Noya had undoubtedly tousled it after waking Asahi.

“We should be home by four,” Daichi said, helping Suga wrap a scarf around his neck.

“Have a good day out! Don’t come home too early!” Noya bounced over to the pair. Giving them both a kiss.

“That makes me want to come home early,” Daichi raised an eyebrow as Noya just grinned up at him.

“But it’s your birthday! You gotta go out and have fun!” Noya spun Daichi around and gave him a little shove.

“Fine, fine. Don’t set the house on fire, Asahi,” Daichi sent a glare Asahi’s way. 

Asahi just pouted,  
“Stop picking on me.”

Suga laughed as he slipped his hand into Daichi’s, gently pulling him along,  
“Let’s get going.”

~*~

Hand in hand the pair walked down the road. Opting to go by foot to their destination. Daichi sighed as he looked up at the sky, then over to the road beside him. Smiling as Suga bumped against him a little firmer than before.

“What?” Daichi turned his smile towards Suga, bringing his free hand up to his mouth when he spotted the pout on Suga’s face. “What?” Daichi repeated, voice slightly higher as he held back laughter.

“Nothing,” Suga continued to pout.

Daichi didn’t bother holding in his chuckle.  
“Come on,” Daichi nudged Suga with his hip. “Tell me what’s up.”

“I can’t, it’s your birthday, and I have to be nice to you.”

Daichi snorted.  
“That didn’t stop you last year. Or the year before. Or any other year.”

“Hey, I’m trying to be a good boyfriend,” Suga pinched Daichi’s arm hard. The special kind of pinch where he only grabs a little bit of skin but is sure to twist as hard as he can. Daichi yelped, trying to jump back though Suga just held onto Daichi’s hand to bring him back closer.

“I don’t think that helps you be a good boyfriend,” Daichi winced as he rubbed at the sore spot on his arm.

“Hmph,” Suga’s pout intensified as turned his head, Daichi laughing at him again.

“Come on, your favourite bakery opens up soon,” Daichi murmured, pressing a kiss onto Suga’s head.

~*~

“This makes up for everything,” Suga murmured as he bit into his bread, red sauce oozing out, steam coming up from the bun.

Daichi grinned as he sipped his coffee,  
“Makes up for what?”

“Having a boyfriend that wants to go out at god awful times.”

“Is that why you were pouting before?” Daichi raised an eyebrow, setting his cup down.

“Maybe,” Suga took another bite out of his bun.

Daichi just smiled at him, watching as Suga closed his eyes to savour the taste. The spicy smell of the sauce making it’s way over to Daichi. Tickling the back of his throat, forcing him to cough a little.  
“Isn’t it my birthday? Why am I treating you?”

“Because you love me,” Suga brought his bun away from his face to give Daichi an innocent look. Daichi rolled his eyes, knowing from experience Suga was anything but innocent. No matter how sweet his face looked.

“Where are we going after?”

Suga swallowed what was in his mouth and set his bun down as he cleared his throat.  
“We need to drop by the bookstore first, it’s only open until twelve.”

“Ok then,” Daichi looked down at his phone. “We should probably leave soon. It’s the one that has the taiyaki stall on the other side of the street right?”

“Mhmm,” Suga agreed, mouth full of bread again.

Daichi smiled as he brought a hand to Suga’s face, using his thumb to swipe some stray sauce off his face,  
“We’ll get going once you finish.”

~*~

With his chest against Suga’s back Daichi carted Suga around the bookstore, eyes scanning each shelf as they passed. Taking his time through the aisles. He and Suga were the only customers in the store. But that was to be expected on new years eve in a bookstore. Daichi took complete advantage of their relative privacy, pressing small kisses to the back of Suga’s neck every time they stopped to look at a book. Suga giggled here and there when Daichi’s touches became ticklish, his hands resting on Daichi’s where they were wrapped around his waist. 

By this point Daichi wasn’t even paying attention to the books he was pulling out of the shelf. His head resting on Suga’s shoulder. Just relishing the warmth of Suga’s back against his chest. The way Suga sighed happily and melted a little further into the embrace. Daichi was sure Suga was completely aware he was no longer paying any attention to the book in his hand.

It was nice to do everything slow, at least once in a while. 

So slow. 

Slow enough to appreciate what they had. 

The quiet of the bookstore, and the steady familiar pattern of each other's hearts, pressed together. 

Daichi closed his eyes as he pressed his nose into the soft hair at the back of Suga’s head, ruffling the strands a bit as he tilted his head down to lay a string of kisses along the back of Suga’s neck.

“Daichi, I may be wrong, but the last time I checked, this isn’t how you choose books,” Suga giggled, jostling Daichi a bit before leaning further back against him.

Daichi sighed, chuckling himself before opening his eyes and slotting the book in his hands back into the shelf.  
“I was letting the universe decide.”

“Here, let’s just grab this one. Kiyoko-san suggested it,” Suga pulled a book out from the shelf, holding the back of the cover up for Daichi to read.  
Daichi ignored the book to press a kiss to the side of Suga’s face,  
“Sure, anything you think is good I’m sure is good.”

“Sap.”

~*~

“It looks like it’s gonna rain,” Daichi turned worried eyes up to the sky, glancing back down at Suga who had placed his backpack on his chest to rummage through it.

“I don’t have an umbrella,” Suga mumbled, empty-handed.

“Damn it.”

“We could just pop into a shop and buy one.”

“That’s assuming they’re even open,” Daichi snorted as he looked at the time on his phone.

Suga pursed his lips and pulled out his own phone.  
“There’s probably a convenience store open at this time.”

“Uh, proba- fuck it’s already starting to rain,” Daichi frowned as he felt a few drops fall onto his face. The few drops were quickly followed by a few more. Then it was as though the sky opened up. Rain fell in sheets across the street, splashing back white with the force it was falling. Suga let out a startled yelp at how quickly the rain started falling, pocketing his phone as he held his back up over his head.

“We need to get out of the rain,” Suga yelled, already running ahead of Daichi.

Daichi just laughed where he stood, shirt already drenched, but jogged after Suga anyways.

~*~

“You’re so wet!” Suga exclaimed as he turned around. Daichi’s shirt heavy with rain water, clinging to his chest like a second skin. “Here, let me warm you up,” Suga placed his hands on Daichi’s chest, Suga’s fingers just as cold as Daichi.

Daichi caught Suga’s hands as they began to squeeze, Suga pouting as Daichi pulled Suga’s hands away from his chest.  
“Your hands are freezing.” 

Suga kept pouting. Daichi just rolled his eyes with a sigh, letting Suga’s hands go to grab his face and press a kiss against his mouth,  
“Come on, you said there’s a convenience store nearby.”

~*~

“This is what you get for being born on new years eve,” Suga said, raising his chin as he brandished his cheap plastic bento box. The clear lid steamed up.

Daichi rolled his eyes as he opened his own box, already having split his chopsticks,  
“Right, because there’s actually a curse for being born on new years eve”

“Exactly,” Suga nodded.

Shaking his head Daichi dug into his lunch.

The two of them were still drenched, apologising profusely to the man behind the counter as they entered the store. Having tried in vein to wring their shirts out before stepping in. Now partially dry the pair sat under the overhang of the store front. The cashier having generously lent them two milk crates to sit on.

Rain still bucketed down. Splash back catching the bottom of their pants. Shoes still shiny with rain. The streets were already empty before, but now they were desolate. Rain forcing everyone inside or back home.

Daichi looked over at Suga. A smidge of teriyaki sauce dabbed against the corner of his mouth. Nose scrunched a little as he looked out at the rain. Shivering a bit in the cold wet air. Hair curling up a little more than usual as it dried out. 

“I love you.”

Suga glanced over to Daichi, a smile lighting up his eyes as he chewed on a piece of chicken that was partially hanging out of his mouth.  
“Mmm?”

“Yeah,” Daichi sat up a little to scoot his milk crate closer to Suga, their damp thighs touching. “Thanks for going out with me. Even though it’s new years eve.”

“Of course I went out with you,” Suga swallowed what was in his mouth, turning slightly to face Daichi a bit more. “I love you too.”

Daichi’s smile threatened to split his face,  
“Even though it did rain, nothing could ever ruin this parade.”

Suga snorted before knocking his head gently against Daichi’s.  
“You’re so lame.”

“You make me like this.”

With a roll of his eyes Suga turned completely and gave Daichi a quick kiss.

“We might need to come home early.”

“Yeah,” Suga sighed.

“Noya and Asahi are doing something for me, aren’t they?”

Suga chewed on his chopsticks as he looked up,  
“Hmm, hard to say.”

~*~

“What do you mean _we _have a problem? You’re the one who said you’d remember!”__

__Daichi raised an eyebrow at Suga as he turned around to walk backwards into their apartment._ _

__“It’s fine, we’ve still got an hour till they get home.”_ _

__Daichi shook his head as he took his shoes off, both he and Suga staying quiet._ _

__“But what are we gonna do? It’s New years eve Noya, none of the shops’ll be open now.”_ _

__“Fuck, forgot about that.”_ _

__With his arms folded across his mostly dry chest Daichi watched Noya frown as he pulled a tin out of the oven. Pulling the latch and removing the bottom to reveal a dark brown slab of cake._ _

__“Look! It’s still salvageable!”_ _

__“What part of that is salvageable Noya? Even if we cut off the burnt parts I bet it’s dry inside.”_ _

__“Well we can just call Natsu, she knows ho- Oh, uh,” Noya looked up from the cake in his hands and made direct eye contact with Daichi. “Uh, you’re home early?”_ _

__Asahi looked up and yelped, jumping a bit before sighing and putting a hand to his chest,  
“Did something happen?”_ _

__“Didn’t you guys notice it was raining?” Suga tilted his head as he frowned, still holding his damp coat and scarf._ _

__“Uh,” Asahi scratched gently at his face, his other hand gently tugging the neckline of his shirt up a bit higher. Noya whistled ‘nonchalantly’ as he looked away from the pair._ _

__“This is what you were doing instead of paying attention to my cake?” Daichi walked over to the pair and pulled Asahi’s shirt down, revealing a few blooming bruises along the base of Asahi’s neck._ _

__“Uh, happy birthday?” Asahi shrugged, face a bright red._ _

__Daichi shook his head and rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile.  
“Let’s just call Natsu-san.”_ _

____

~*~

“Happy birthday Sawamura-san! Not to be rude, but why are you calling me? Shouldn’t you be celebrating?”

“About that.”

“Oh my god! What is that!”

“Well, it’s supposed to be my birthday cake.”

“That’s a cake?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s why I called you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was worried I got too carried away with Asanoya, but then this came out around the same length, so I'm pretty happy. I hope you guys enjoyed it too.


	2. Happy New Years!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some New Years celebrations between boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning for mentions of alcohol and drunkenness.
> 
> Be sure to drink responsibly! Drink water and eat food with your alcohol!

“Wow, that’s a lot of alcohol.”

“It’s mostly gifts,” Asahi waved off, reaching into the cardboard box to pull out a large clear bottle. Green liquid sloshing around inside. “Please help me finish some of it. You know I don’t really drink.”

Suga folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing as he looked over the range in the box.  
“Why don’t you just ask Noya? You know he’d drink a bunch.”

“Don’t you remember what happened last time he was drinking?”

“And you’re ok with _me _drinking?”__

__Asahi turned pleading eyes to Suga,  
“Drunk you is somewhat better than drunk Noya. And Daichi can at least kind of control you.”_ _

__Suga bit his bottom lip as he looked back down at the alcohol,  
“Fine then, since you’ve twisted my arm._ _

____

~*~

“You’re lucky Natsu-san knew what to do,” Daichi pointed his fork at Noya who just laughed and stuffed another truffle into his own mouth.

“All's well that ends well.”

“I didn’t even know you knew what that meant.”

“Hey!” Noya slid down in his chair to kick Daichi’s shin. Though Daichi’s shin throbbed from the hit he still laughed, watching Noya wiggle back up to sit upright in his chair again.

~*~

“You got him drunk, you have to deal with him,” Daichi crossed his arms.

Asahi pouted over at Daichi, opening his mouth to say something but before a word could even come out he yelped in pain as Suga abruptly dropped himself into Asahi’s lap.  
“‘Sahi. I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Why do I have to help you? You were just standing!” Asahi whined, slowly leaning forward against Suga. Daichi wasn’t even sure Asahi knew he was doing that.

“But I’m sitting now.”

Suga just stared at Asahi, face serious. Asahi pouting back, eyes shiny.  
“I will give you a kiss.”

“You already said you’d kiss me for new years!”

“I retract my statement.”

“That isn’t fair!”

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose,  
“Noya, can you take Suga to the bathroom?” Daichi nudged Noya off his lap as the two continued to bicker.

“Ok!” Noya replied, far louder than necessary before scooping Suga off Asahi’s lap.

“Noya is getting my new year's kiss. You can have Daichi’s,” Suga stuck his tongue out at Asahi over Noya’s shoulder.

“Nooo,” Asahi sobbed, reaching out to Suga.

Daichi sighed but scooted over still, grabbing Asahi’s head and bringing it down to his shoulder,  
“Are my kisses that bad?”

~*~

“Three!”

“Two!”

“One!”

Daichi gently pressed his lips against Asahi’s, watching out of the corner of his eye as Noya enthusiastically kissed Suga. The two of them toppled over, Noya rolling over Suga’s head as Suga landed, his back hitting the wooden floor with a whack. Noya laughed as he sat up, helping Suga sit up before giving him another kiss.

Daichi’s attention was brought back to Asahi as he felt a weight hit his chest and slide down. Asahi’s eyes were closed, mouth smushed open where his face was pressed against Daichi’s chest. With a quiet chuckle Daichi leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Asahi’s forehead before gently rolling him into the makeshift bed they set up on the floor. A few blankets laid on the ground and a bunch of pillows strewn everywhere.

Sitting back Daichi looked at the boys around him, shaking his head with a smile,  
“Happy new years.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! I wish you guys good luck for the year to come!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Asahi's turn.

There was no such thing as a sleep in when Noya was in the same house. Even if it was a rare day off. Even if you were hungover. Even if it was your birthday.

Try as he might, Asahi knew the incessant pestering from his small boyfriend would not stop until he got out of bed. Blinking blearily up at Noya, Asahi frowned, eyebrows soft, and pouted. Noya just laughed and beamed back, just as bright as the sun that was shining directly onto Asahi’s face.

“I shouldn’t have let Suga force me to drink.”

“Hey,” Suga whispered from somewhere over on Asahi’s left. “I didn’t _force _you to do anything. You willingly partook in the alcohol. And if I remember correctly, you’re the one that got _me _to drink.”____

____Asahi just groaned and threw an arm over his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Come on Asahi, you gotta have breakfast. You have a big day ahead of you.”_ _ _ _

____“Whatcha got planned?” Daichi slurred, his words muffled from where his face was with no doubt pressed into Suga._ _ _ _

____“It’s Asahi’s birthday! We gotta do something big!” Noya laughed as he shook Asahi again and looked over at Daichi._ _ _ _

____“Ok, ok, ok. I’ll get up. Please stop shaking me,” Asahi acquiesced, rolling over and folding over before sitting up. Pressing the heel of his palm into one of his eyes. The blankets Noya had lovingly draped over him that night falling down his chest and landing in a heaping pile on his lap._ _ _ _

____“Good, and you two need to get up too. Breakfast will go cold if you don’t get up,” Noya kicked at Daichi and Suga’s legs where they were intertwined underneath their blanket. The two groaning as they curled their legs in further._ _ _ _

____“Ok, come on. Enough of that. You let the old couple get their rest,” Asahi ushered Noya out of the room, a thin blanket still draped over Asahi’s shoulders. “So what did you make for breakfast?”_ _ _ _

____“I just cooked some rice and boiled a few eggs, onsen style,” Noya made a face as he said onsen style, Asahi just nodded along, pretending as though he understood the face and why Noya held his face between his extended finger and thumb. “I also got some of the kimchi Suga made and pan-fried some fish, tada~”_ _ _ _

____Asahi looked over the bowls Noya had already set up on the table, clapping politely as Noya took a few bows.  
“This looks good,” Asahi commented as he took a seat at the table._ _ _ _

____“Of course it does, I made it just for my birthday boyfriend,” Noya planted a kiss square on Asahi’s cheek. Asahi smiled into it as he picked up his chopsticks. “And you gotta eat up. Don’t forget. You need to be full of energy for today.”_ _ _ _

____With a sigh, Asahi picked up his bowl and tucked in._ _ _ _

____“Oh this looks good,” Daichi mumbled as he walked in behind Asahi. Planting a kiss on Asahi’s head before taking a seat too. Suga trailing closely after to give Asahi a kiss too._ _ _ _

____“Itadakimasu.”_ _ _ _

______ _ _

~*~

“You need to eat more,” Noya pushed, dumping another spoonful of rice into Asahi’s bowl.

“Noya,” Asahi whined, looking dejectedly at the mountain of rice Noya had given him. “I can’t finish that.”

Suga and Daichi just watched amused as Noya continued to pester Asahi. Slipping more fish and kimchi onto his plate.

“How are you gonna grow to be a big strong boy?”

“I don’t think he’s the one that needs to grow to be a big strong boy,” Daichi mumbled as he set his cup to his lips. Averting his eyes as Noya shot him a withering glare.

“What do you have planned today?” Suga asked, distracting Noya from his one sided shove fight with Asahi.

“That’s a secret,” Noya winked. 

“I don’t even get a little hint?” Asahi asked before popping some more rice into his mouth when Noya looked as though he was going to start shoving again.

Noya pursed his lips and looked up as he scrunched his nose up a little,  
“You needa dress fancy.”

Asahi pouted around his chopsticks,  
“Really?”

“Yeah!” Noya excitedly jumped up, “You’re always complaining about how you never have any reason to wear your more formal designs, so now you have one.”

Asahi paused, mid setting his bowl down and blinked owlishly over at Noya.  
“You remembered?”

“Of course I did,” Noya grinned.

“Damn, wish you remembered to take my cake out of the oven too,” Daichi grumbled, lips quirking up when Noya sent him another glare.

“Shh, Daichi, it’s Asahi’s birthday. Don’t make this about you,” Suga petted Daichi’s arm and leaned over to give him a kiss. Daichi just shook his head with a smile.

~*~

“Do I have enough time to get some work done before we go out?” Asahi asked, already standing up and collecting dishes. 

Noya looked up and squinted at the clock for a moment,  
“Yeah, you’ll have plenty of time.”

“Ok then, I’ll leave the dishes for you guys and go get to work.”

“Hey!”

“It’s my birthday~” Asahi sang, laughing when he heard Suga yell back at him.

~*~

It was easy to get lost in the sewing process. It wasn’t often that Asahi got to sew, spending so much time drawing and researching for new designs, there wasn’t always a reason for him to make his designs. It wasn’t as though he would be in charge of making the final product. But still, it was nice to feel the fabric under his fingers, pins sticking out of his mouth as he smoothed the pattern over the fabric, dragging a well-loved bit of chalk along the edges. It helped whenever he needed to talk to the production team too. Always a joy when he can get into discussions on what construction method would actually be the most effective and actually understand where the production team are coming from.

“Whatcha making?”

Asahi’s concentration snapped when he felt thin arms wrap around his waist, Noya’s head wedging itself between Asahi’s arm and his chest. Resting there as Noya looked down at the fabric on the table.

“A jacket. It isn’t for work, I just wanted a new jacket.”

“Aah.”

Noya reached out and flipped over the bit of paper that was hanging over the edge of the table. A colourful design staring back at him. Complete with scribbled lines of colour and haphazard arrows pointing here and there.  
“What’s this part for?”

Asahi smiled as Noya pointed at the inside view of the jacket.  
“So when you sneak into my jacket you can have little mitten pockets to put your hands in. Instead of shoving your hands down my pants to hold my hips.”

Noya blew a raspberry as he scrunched up his nose, turning up to Asahi with laughter in his eyes,  
“But I thought you liked that!”

“Why would I like that?” Asahi scoffed, standing up straight as he rolled his eyes.

“Because you have your awesome and super hot boyfriend’s hands in your pants!”

Asahi snorted,  
“Why don’t you try that on Koushi next time then?”

“And die?”

Asahi jumped, head swivelling around to find Suga smiling at him.

“Ah, I didn’t see you there, Koushi.”

“Mmm, now don’t go putting bad ideas in people’s heads,” Suga petted Asahi’s cheek lightly before pinching it harshly, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Asahi repeatedly smacked at Suga’s hand, “Yes, ok, please just let me go.”

Noya laughed as Suga let go of Asahi’s cheek, Asahi rubbing at the now red spot on his face.  
“Asahi, do you needa put makeup on before we go?”

“Umm,” Asahi pursed his lips, looking up and away as he absentmindedly rubbed at his cheek. “Ah, I think so.”

“Ok, then you need to get ready now!” Noya yanked the chalk out of Asahi’s hand and spun him around. Hands planted firmly against Asahi’s back as he pushed Asahi through the apartment.

Asahi sighed as Noya shoved him into his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. There was really no use protesting or whining, once Noya made up his mind Asahi knew there was no real way to change it. So Asahi sucked it up and sat at his vanity, pulling the hair tie out of his messy bun to let his long hair tumble down his shoulder. Even with Noya spending most of his time overseas Asahi still couldn’t spend his birthday quietly at home. But still, Asahi looked up at the small polaroid wedged into the frame of his vanity mirror, a young Asahi and Noya grinning back at him, lipstick marks across his own face and the same lipstick smeared over Noya’s mouth, any time spent with Noya was time Asahi will always treasure.

“You have two hours! No coming out before that!” Noya yelled through the door.

“Ok!” Asahi yelled back.

Well, best get to work.

~*~

“Are you done yet?” Noya asked, swinging Asahi’s bedroom door wide open before stepping in.

“Hmm,” Asahi was silent for a moment longer as he dragged his eyeliner out, hand steady against his face. “Almost. I just need to finish my eyeliner and add highlight.”

“Ok,” Noya sidled up beside Asahi, immediately sticking his fingers through Asahi’s makeup collection. Asahi just glanced down at Noya’s hands for a moment before getting back to finishing off his makeup. Sure Noya was normally on the rough side, but even he knew when to be a little gentle. “Why don’t you put this one on?”

Capping his eyeliner, Asahi put it down to look at what Noya was holding. A golden tube of red lipstick. A gift Noya had saved up for after the night they had ruined a tube of cheap red lipstick. Asahi’s eyes had bugged out of his head when he looked up the price of it.

“Ah, I don’t know. It’s a little bold.”

“But you look so good in it, and you never wear it!” Noya uncapped the lipstick and twisted it up, the lipstick almost in perfect condition.

Asahi looked at his own face in the mirror, then back to the lipstick in Noya’s hand.  
“You promise to tell me if it looks like too much?”

“Of course!”

Asahi gave Noya a sceptical look, then took the lipstick out of Noya’s hand. 

It took some time, but with the use of a small brush and some extra concealer Asahi applied it sharply to his mouth.

“You look great,” Noya’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet.

“Um, thank you,” Asahi was grateful that Noya wouldn’t be able to see his blush under the makeup on his face.

Noya smiled at Asahi’s reflection then turned his head to press a delicate kiss to Asahi’s cheek, careful to not move the makeup around before pulling back and whispering in his ear,  
“Come on, we gotta get going soon.”

~*~

“Wait, where are we going?” Asahi hopped after Noya, Noya’s hand grasped firmly in Asahi’s free hand, Asahi trying valiantly to put his other sock on.

“The crows nest.”

“Huh?”

Asahi stopped trying to put his sock on and looked up to find both Daichi and Suga wearing aprons, Daichi setting two plates of food down as Suga put pots and pans away.

“Um, wha- what? I- but. Noya?”

Noya grinned up at Asahi, tugging his arm gently further towards the dining room table.  
“Did you really think I was gonna make you go out to some stuffy restaurant for your birthday? I’ll make you some hot chocolate afterwards, I prepped some origami and stuff for us to do later too. I saw the origami playlist you saved, so I bought some origami paper for you” Noya gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Asahi’s hand, stepping closer to smile softly up at him.

“I-,” Asahi looked up and over to the table, Daichi and Suga grinning at him as they took off their aprons and left, Suga giving a wink as he ducked through the door.

“Come on.”

Noya kept tugging at Asahi, this time far gentler, before letting go to pull Asahi’s chair out. Asahi was frozen on the spot, a hand covering his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Wait, Asa-Asahi. Are you ok?” Noya dropped the chair and bolted towards Asahi, reaching up to catch Asahi’s tears before they spilled. “Asahi your makeup is gonna run.”

It felt like a full cup spilling over in his chest, Noya’s concerned look and the gentle touch of his fingers against his face pushing him over the edge.  
“I love you,” Asahi whispered, sniffling as he wrapped his arms around Noya.

Noya laughed, letting Asahi pull him in close.  
“I love you too, big guy.”

Asahi held onto Noya tight. As much as Noya was loud and brash. Running from place to place like an overexcited child. He watched. He listened. He loved with his attentiveness, be it the loud and explosive comments, or the quiet acknowledgment of all the things he had learned just by watching. It almost hurt, how much his heart was squeezed with love. Almost unbearable.

“We should probably eat before it goes cold. I think Suga might kill us if we let the food get cold,” Noya said, twisting his head to rest his chin against Asahi’ chest.

Asahi gave Noya a sloppy smile, sighing quietly, his muscles relaxing completely as he let Noya rock him backwards a little.  
“We should.”

~*~

Under piles of blankets surrounded in a haphazardly crafted pillow nest milky kisses were exchanged. Giggles erupting here and there, a few soft chides following shortly after. Fingers fumbling with brightly colour paper. The light from a laptop illuminated the pair.

“Happy birthday, Asahi,” Noya whispered, handing over an origami heart, the folds too soft, paper already trying to come apart. But Asahi still took it, just as happy.

“Thank you, Yuu.”


End file.
